The New Tenchi Muyo
by LordFrieza
Summary: Lexx and Tenchi Cross over. Perhaps the origins of the Jurai????


The New Tenchi Muyo! I decided to do a little epsiode of Tenchi Muyo. (Of course I added the characters from Lexx to it just for fun. By the way Desclaimer I am not the owner of these characters. This is done in pure fun. Besides it's just a little fan fic.)  
(Anything between will be actions. Thoughts will be in Italics like This. Locations will be between () )  
  
(In outer space not far from earth.)  
  
Zeb - Stan, Stan, Stan!  
  
Stan - What is it Zeb? I'm trying to get the Lexx to find a planet that we can live on for a little while.  
  
790 - Like you can do that you poor excuse for a security guard. You know I do wish that you would have stayed on that Planet Fire. Then I could have been left alone with my precious dead man.  
  
Stan - That is so Gross! On so many levels. Shutters It scares me to think about it.  
  
Lexx - Stan I have found a planet. It seems to have all of the basics you need.  
  
Stan - That's good Lexx get us closer.  
  
The Lexx gets closer to a little blue planet  
  
Zeb - Not very big is it?  
  
Stan - Well it's better than nothing.  
  
Zeb - Should we wake up Kai?  
  
Stan - Yeah. I don't want to go anywhere with him. You know because something could try to hurt us.  
  
790 - wake him up and leave him here!  
  
Stan and Zeb at the same time - No!  
  
Stan runs back and opens Kai's cryochamber.  
  
Stan - Kai we found a planet and we want you to go with us.  
  
Kai nods his head and follows Stand to the Moths. Kai gets in one and Zeb and Stand get in another  
  
(Outside of Tenchi's house in the carrot Garden)  
  
Tenchi is picking carrots and putting them in a basket. he looks up to see two huge moths land near him  
  
Tenchi - What???  
  
Zeb - Oh look at him! He's Cute!  
  
Stan - I What do you mean he's cute? I don't see it.  
  
Zeb runs over to him.  
  
Zeb - Hello I'm Zeb of 3BK. I'm a love slave and I would love to get to know you better.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walks out to see This new girl hitting on Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka - Who is That?!!  
  
Ryoko - I don't know but I'm getting to the bottom of this right now!  
  
Stan - Now that's cute, but they might be a little young. Still it's been a long, long, long, looooooooooooong time.  
  
He walks toward Ayeka and Ryoko  
  
Stan - Hello I'm Captian Stan. I command the most power ship in the two Universes. The Lexx.  
  
The Girls just push past him.  
  
Stan - What was that for?  
  
Ryoko - Listen you that's my Tenchi you're talking to.  
  
Zeb - Well I just want to get to know him a little more intementlly.  
  
Ayeka gets this suprised look on her face.  
  
Ayeka - Not even Ryoko is that brash!  
  
Zeb looks at Tenchi.  
  
Zeb - My but you must be popular. After all these two seem to be your love slaves.  
  
Ayeka blushes and her jaw drops.  
  
Ayeka - Well I.... I never.... I mean I've thought about it but.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and laught a little until she saw Zeb making little circles on Tenchi's chest.  
  
Ryoko - What do you think you're doing?  
  
Zeb - Well He's here, and sense she and I suppose you don't have any claim. I want to entertain him.  
  
Ryoko became mad.  
  
Ryoko - Ger back in your moth and go. Now!  
  
Stan walks closer.  
  
Stan - you know I'm here.  
  
The three of the girls look at him and give him an evil look.  
  
Stan - Ok then I'm over by Kai.  
  
Stan - So Kai how do you feel about this?  
  
Kai - Stan you know that the dead have no feeling.  
  
Stan - I know, but what do you think about this.  
  
Kai - Zeb is strong enough to defend herself. I believe. Besides she wants a little attention.  
  
Stan looks at Kai.  
  
Stan - I can give her a little attention.  
  
Kai - Stan, Zeb shows no interest in you.  
  
Stan - I know. After all we've been thru you would think she would like me a little. I mean after all I destroyed the planet fire and Prince along with it.  
  
(Over by Tenchi)  
  
Zeb hisses at Ryoko. Ryoko starts to get really angry and tries to hit Zeb. However Zeb doges it and looks at her.  
  
Zeb - Look. I don't know about you, but letting a cute boy like that go to waste is wrong! I'm not going to let him go to waste. Ok.  
  
Ryoko - No it's not ok. It's far from ok. He's My Tenchi and no body is going to take him from me!  
  
Tenchi starts to sneak away. Zeb catches up to him and grabbs his arm.  
  
Zeb - What would you like to do Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi's face turns red and he just looks at her.  
  
Tenchi - I would like to go in the house now. I've got to go to the bath room for a while. Cold shower. I need a cold shower and I need one bad. Wow she's more assertive then Ryoko, but she wants me to tell her what to do. That great! But Ayeka and Ryoko will kill me for even thinking about it. I need that cold shower right now! I'm going to the house now ok!  
  
Ryoko - Tenchi why don't we go to the garden together? That would be better than a cold shower in your house right?  
  
Zeb - Yes Tenchi we could go to that Garden thing if you would like.  
  
Ryoko - I was talking to him. I didn't say anything about you!  
  
Zeb - Like I said you don't have any claim on him.  
  
Ayeka - Well I do! He's royality! That means that I have the most claim to Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi takes this chance and runs to the house. HE doesn't look back. He keeps going until he's thru the door, up the stairs, in the bath room.  
  
Tenchi - Ok things have just gotten weirder. I didn't think it was possable, but now I have a new space girl that wants me. There is some captain out there that is trying to score with Ayeka and Ryoko. And some guy dressed in black. Why does this sort of thing happen to me. Couldn't it happen to someone else?  
  
Epsiode 2 of the New Tenchi Muyo! (Inside of Tenchi's BathRoom.  
  
Tenchi crawled in the shower and let the cold water hit him. He tried not to think of that new girl Zeb. He also tried not to think of Ryoko and Ayeka. Finally the cold shower did it's job and Tenchi relieved a little tentision. He got dressed and then he walked down stairs hoping that they hadn't came looking for him yet.  
  
Sasami - Tenchi What are you doing? I thought you where down at the fields?  
  
Tenchi - Has Anyone came back to the house yet? Ryoko, Ayeka, or three strangers?  
  
Sasami - Not yet why?  
  
Tenchi - Good. Look I'm going to umm. Go and see Grandpa. I think he needs help cleaning the shrine.  
  
Sasami - You're going to sneak off for a couple of hours and don't want to tell me where huh?  
  
Tenchi - You know too well Sasami. I just don't want to be real close for a little while. Just a little time alone.  
  
As soon as he saies that Ryoko, Ayeka, and Zeb all come in the frount door arguing. Tenchi tries to duck down, but they spot him.  
  
Tenchi - Here we go again.  
  
Ryoko runs over to him and puts her arms around him.  
  
Ryoko - You love me don't you Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi - well I....  
  
Ayeka runs to him and wraps her arms around him.  
  
Ayeka - No you love me right?  
  
Tenchi - Well I........  
  
Zeb walks over.  
  
Zeb - I don't care if you don't love me. Do you want me?  
  
Tenchi's eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly. Ryoko and Ayeka both look at each other and then at Zeb.  
  
(Just outside of the kitchen.)  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka - You just want Tenchi to.....  
  
Zeb - Well of course. After all I'm a love slave. It is what I excest for. naturally we may fall in love afterward. That would be nice to have someone that wants you.  
  
Tenchi just stands there. His face is reddening from embaresment. He tries to back up some and try to head out side, but Ryoko and Ayeka have a good hold on him.  
  
Ayeka - Tenchi, tell this woman to leave. That you would never. well never with her.  
  
Ryoko - That's right Tenchi. Tell her to go on and leave.  
  
Outside of the front door Stan and Kai stand there and listen to what's going on inside.  
  
Stan - Maybe we should go on in.  
  
Kai - Then lets go in. He opens the door and walks thru the front door.  
  
Stan - Zeb, where are you Zeb?  
  
Zeb - I'm in here Stan. Why did you come up here for?  
  
Stan - Well No one was going to stay down by the moths and I thought it would be best to just walk up here.  
  
As Zeb turns her attention back to Tenchi and Stan walks futher into the house a familar spaceship crash lands out side. In a few minutes Mishoie walks inside dripping wet.  
  
Mishoie - Washu. Washu where are you? Please I need some help fixing my ship.  
  
She walks past Stan and she looks back at him.  
  
Mishoie - Oh no you're. You're Standley Tweedle! I am placing you under arrest for the destruction of the light universe and for handing your people over to the Insect species.  
  
Stan looks at her.  
  
Stan - Well I didn't really destroy the light universe that was more of the Divine Shadow than me. And I've already had my trial for my crime.  
  
Mishoie - Is that the truth? She looks at Kai  
  
Kai - Yes, Stan stood trial for his crime. Because of the way the excustioner acted he was reliesed and his charges where forceibly dropped.  
  
Mishoie - Ok then that's fine.  
  
Sasami - Mishoie you know them?  
  
Mishoie - No, I don't. I know about Standley because his information was added to our data base.  
  
Mishoie then walks over to Washu's door just in time to see the Greatest scienctific Genius in the Universe run out.  
  
Washu - Everyone there is a huge ship hovering above the earth. And It seems to be really powerful.  
  
Stan - That would be the Lexx.  
  
Washu - Who are you?  
  
Stan - Well I'm Stan. Captian of the most powerful ship in the two Universes. The Lexx.  
  
(On Board of the Lexx.)  
  
790 - Oh this is nerve racking. I'm stuck here while my georgous dead man walks that planet with out me.  
  
790 looks at the view screen hoping that the Lexx would eventually look for Stan, Zeb and of course Kai.  
  
790 - Come on. You can look for them. Stupid Securty Guard has the key. Without it the Lexx won't do anything unless he calls it on the Squarker. That's it! Tweedle. Do you hear me?  
  
(On Earth 790's voice comes over the squaker.)  
  
Stan - what do you want?  
  
790's voice - To be near my wonderful dead man. To hear a kind word from Kai! That's what I want! But I thought about the two of you also. You're there and I'm not! So at least be nice for once and tell the Lexx to turn the view screen on so I can see the planet at least.  
  
Stan - Fine. Lexx turn on the view screen.  
  
Lexx's voice - As you command Stan.  
  
790's voice - Well Tweedle I see you have a little bit of a heart. but you're still a moron.  
  
(Back on the Lexx)  
  
790 - Well what's this. It seems to be an artifical satelite. I wonder....  
  
790 begins to hack into the satelite and soon he's able to zoom in on where Kai is.  
  
790 - Oh joy of joys! I can see my Kai!  
  
(Back at the Masaki house)  
  
Washu - What was that?  
  
Stan - That was the stupid robot head 790. He's so weird.  
  
Washu - Why?  
  
Stan - Well he was programmed to be a he and he's in love with Kai. It's so ewww. Stan shutters a bit thinking about it.  
  
Washu - I would love to see your ship. and study Kai if you'll let me.  
  
Stan - Well of course you can see the Lexx. Stan grins.  
  
Washu walks over to Kai.  
  
Washu - do you mind if I study you a little bit?  
  
Kai - I doesn't matter to me.  
  
Washu runs into the lab and comes out with a little screen that looks a little like a minutre X-Ray screen.  
  
Washu - First thing. How do you feel?  
  
Kai - The dead don't feel.  
  
Washu - What?  
  
Stan - Oh Kai's dead. He was reanimated by the Divine Shadow.  
  
Washu looked at Kai  
  
Washu - incredible. I always thought it was possible, but I never had a reason to reanimate anything. SO what keeps you going?  
  
Kai - I have Proto Blood that flows thru a pump that His Divine Shadow put into me. It keeps me alive.  
  
Washu turned on the screen and it showed a minture of Kai, only it was his insides.  
  
Washu - Your kind was avanced. Really advanced.  
  
Kai - The BurminG where one of the most advanced races alive durning His Divine Shadow's reigne of power. Because we opposed him he killed all of my people. I was the last to die.  
  
(On Board the Lexx)  
  
790 - I don't like her. She's getting to close to my Kai!  
  
(Washington D.C.)  
  
An ATF officer runs the news of a landing to Prince.  
  
Prince - I see. And has the C.I.A., or the F.B.I. been informed yet?  
  
ATF Officer - No sir.  
  
Prince - Very good. I want to go and see this. It could be something important.  
  
Prince walked out to a plane and got in. He had President Priest come with him.  
  
Priest kissed Prince's hand.  
  
Priest - My Prince. Were are we headed?  
  
Prince - to a little place. It's location is of no consern to you. Just smile and wave when we get there. don't say anyting stupid. In fact don't say anything. If they ask you something just nod your head. Do you understand  
  
Priest nods his head.  
  
Prince - good.  
  
The Plane carring Priest and Prince soon arrives in Japan. they exit and head in the direction that the two alien crafts had landed. Within a couple of hours they arrived to find the moths. they checked them over and then Prince started to remember.  
  
Prince - I've seen these before. But where?  
  
Priest - Perhaps pictures from the Hubble sir?  
  
Prince - No that thing isn't even reliable. We have to send people up almost every two years to streighten the lens and clean it.  
  
Prince then remembers the planet fire.  
  
Prince - Of course Standley Tweedle. and the Lexx. Lets go up to that house and visit them shall we.  
  
They walked up to the Masaki home. Priest knocked on the front door.  
  
Ayeka - Ryoko go answer the door.  
  
Ryoko - You go princess. I want to send this b@#$% out the front door.  
  
Sasami - I'll get it.  
  
Sasami walks to the front door and opens it.  
  
Sasami - My this is a suprise.  
  
Ayeka - Well who is it Sasami?  
  
Sasami - It's the President of the United States. And some other guy.  
  
Priest nods his head.  
  
Prince - Young lady I'm chair man Prince. Head of the ATF.  
  
Sasami - The other guy name is Prince.  
  
Stan stands there for a minute and freezes.  
  
Stan - Prince, did she say Prince. Oh this is not good. This is bad. This is very bad. Prince is here.  
  
Kai - Standley it is a good chance that this isn't the same person.  
  
Stan - you're right I blew up fire. It can't be Prince. Looks at Prince Nope that's prince I'm going back to the Lexx. Come on we're going.  
  
Washu looked at Standley and then at Kai.  
  
Washu - Kai, why is Standley so nervious about that man?  
  
Kai - Because Prince had Stan put thru some unpleasent things. Also because Prince is evil. There is no good in him.  
  
Washu - I find that hard to believe.  
  
Stan - It's not hard to believe Prince is evil, evil, evil. And Kai, Zeb, Myself, and anyone else who wants to go needs to get back to the Lexx.  
  
Zeb - Standley you're overreacting.  
  
Stan - I'm not overreacting. If anything I'm under reacting. We need to get off of any planet that has Prince on it.  
  
Prince - Standley. Now that hurts my feelings. After all I don't bare you any ill will. You some how managed to send me here. And this isn't a bad place.  
  
Prince lifted the glass of water that was in front of him and smelled it.  
  
Prince - Besides Standley. Sence I'm here it is possible that another undersirable being made it to this universe.  
  
Standley - Like who?  
  
Prince - Well like the Divine Shadow. Still Lets not worry about that. Shall we.  
  
Standley - No His Divine Shadow is dead. Mandrid is dead the Lexx made sure of that.  
  
Prince - And how do you explain how I'm here.  
  
Washu looked. And then she walked over to Kai.  
  
Washu - Tell me about this Divine Shadow.  
  
Kai - He was evil. He destroyed entire worlds for entertainment. he conquered millions. And he passed his essence from one body to another. Making sure that he would never truly die.  
  
Washu - But you killed the body he was in right.  
  
Kai - Yes, both his and Manrid's.  
  
Washu - If he was to be alive and in this Universe what would he do?  
  
Kai - He would first take out all of those that could oppose him. And then he would enslave entire worlds.  
  
Ayeka overheard this.  
  
Ayeka - Well the Juria royal empire would be able to stop him.  
  
Kai - That is highly doubtful. for if he is here. Then he is recreating the Foreshadow. And nothing can withstand it.  
  
Epsiode 3 of The New Tenchi Muyo! (The Connetions) Washu studed Kai. She was surprised at the simiularties between the Brunen- G and the Juraians. It was incredible. Both species where able to live for extended periods of time. Both had learned to use organic energies.  
  
Washu - This is amazing. You're celluar structer is so close to that of the Jurai's. It's almost as if you're people where related to them somehow.  
  
Kai - We have found that several species have simmular trates.  
  
Washu - No this isn't just simmular trates. This is within 97% simmular. I don't get it.  
  
Kai - My people where once powerful and great. After they learn how to stop aging.  
  
Washu - They learned how to be immortal?  
  
Kai - Yes.  
  
Washu - What happened?  
  
Kai - His Divine Shadow destroyed them with the foreshadow. My people wouldn not fight back. Except for a very few. I was the last of my people to die.  
  
Washu - They let him kill them?  
  
Kai - They had grown weary of immortality. They dreaded living forever. They welcomed death.  
  
Washu's instruments began beeping and picking up a huge force in space. It was aimmed at the galaxy police station that was near earth. The power from it was greater than she could believe. It was still weaker than some of weapons, but not by much.  
  
Washu - What was that?  
  
Kai - Do you have a picture?  
  
Washu brings up the beam of energy and Kai looks at it.  
  
Kai - He lives. His Divine Shadow is alive and has created another ship like the Lexx. Only this one is more powerful. I am uncertan how so, but that was only a small blast.  
  
Washu - That was a small blast?!!  
  
Kai - Yes. And if the Juraians are like what you said they are. He will destroy them. And he will destroy earth. Both planets pose a threat to him.  
  
(Near where the Galaxy Police Station was.)  
  
His Divine Shadow - Dark Shadow. Scan the areas and tell me about any planets that could pose a threat to my rebuilding my empire.  
  
Dark Shadow - There is one with in range that could possibly pose a threat in the future. It is a small blue planet. Sire there is a ship there that is much like myself  
  
His Divine Shadow - It's the Lexx. That means that Kai, and the Security Guard are on that planet. This calls for a personal touch. Dark Shadow I want you to go toward that planet. Once there I want you to find all Divine assissans on it. Also search for any Divine Excustioners. I need to have a guarntee. 


End file.
